Cinkaid Akatsuki
|kanji=アカツキ·キンケイド |rōmaji=''Akatsuki Kinkeido'' |alias= Thermo God of Calamity (災難の熱電神, '' Sainan no Netsu Denshin ) '''Frozen Dawn of the Heat Haze' (陽炎の凍結暁, Kagerō no Tōketsu Akatsuki) Susanoo (須佐之男 (スサノオ), His-Swift-Impetuous-Male-Augustness) Mr. Tsundere (ツンデレさん, Tsundere-san) (by Dante) |race= Human |gender= Male |age= 22 (Part I) 27 (Part II) |height= 5'8" (152.4 cm) (Part I) 6'1" (182.88 cm) (Part II) |weight= 190 lbs (86.1826 kg) (Part I) 205 lbs (92.9864 kg) (Part II) |birthday= December 14 |eyes= Red |hair= Red (with black highlights) |blood type= AB- |affiliation= Infernius Kingdom (As a spy for the Magic Council) Team Astraia (Loosely) Red Dawn Executioners |previous affiliation= Infernius Kingdom |mark location= None |occupation= Spy Assassin Magic Council Benefactor Leader of the Red Dawn Executioners Captain of the Eighth Rune Knight Squadron |previous occupation= Civilian of the Infernius Kingdom Test Subject |team= Team Astraia (Loosely) (Loosely) |previous team=None |partner= Dante Alozade (Loosely) Myrai Katrina Vollstandich |previous partner= None |base of operations= Unknown |status= Active |relatives= Unknown Parents (Deceased) |magic=Ice-Make (through Thermokinesis) Heat-Make (through Thermokinesis) Sword Magic Bullet Magic |weapons= Sun and Moon (宇宙構成し陰陽(サンアンドムーン), San'andomūn ; lit. "Universe/Cosmic Dual Forces Leylines") }} Cinkaid Akatsuki (アカツキ·キンケイド, Akatsuki Kinkeido '') is one of the main supporting characters and tritagonists seen in the storyline, Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten. Once a resident of the Infernius Kingdom, he had been sent away to Fiore because of his sudden illness. Being Dante's best friend and a prominent rival since childhood, he serves as a catalyst to some of Dante's growth throughout the series. It's known that he works for the after they help him with his thermokinetic problems, which derives from his illness which somewhat made his body fragile but granted him immense magical power. Serving part of said council, he's one of the captains of the . However, it's been stated that he's also the leader of the Red Dawn Executioners — a band of rogue, well-trained assassins that carry out the very will of Fiore, destroying all obstructions that dare disturb it's peace. It's because of this that many of his enemies fear his very presence. However, they're known to help out the rebel army and Team Astraia, becoming their personal mercenaries, and by extension, part of the group, due to the friendship that the two group's leaders share and their common hatred for its current king. His services for the council had granted him the title of '''Wizard Saint' (聖十 大魔導, lit. Seiten Daimadou), something he takes much pride in due to the benefits that it grants. Far and wide, like Dante, he's known by many titles. One of these titles he goes by is Thermo God of Calamity (災難の熱電神, '' Sainan no Netsu Denshin''); it's the one he's most famously known for because of his absolute mastery of thermokinesis. Although.... not everything about him is set in stone as one is about to see. Appearance Cinkaid is a man who's known to be above average; he sticks out from the rest of the crowd. This particular trait has been mentioned by various individuals, especially by Dante himself. In fact, its one of the reasons why he was so drawn to Cinkaid in the first place & why the other members of the Red Dawn Executioners look up to him and rally behind his cause. However, because of the serious air that's constantly surrounding him, he can come off as intimidating. This is especially true in his physical features, specifically his face and parts of his body. When compared to Dante himself, who gives off a gentle and serene air about himself, one ponders how these two are friends, let alone best friends. There have been various comments and assumptions made about Cinkaid, saying that he's a member of a local gang or part of a well-known Dark Guild or evil organization. All due to his intimidating appearance and various other attributes about him. However, none of these have been proven to be true. But, since he's a well-trained, professional assassin, such misunderstanding could be validated at times. Tall and handsome, Cinkaid possesses bright-red hair. This is one of his noticeable traits. Dante says that his hair tends to be bright like fire when light shines on it. From his childhood to his adulthood, it's always been short and shaggy. It only changes when he puts on various outfits, but not by a large margin. He usually uses his thermokinetic powers to stylize it, saying that "My hair looks a lot nicer when done that way." His hair is only matched by his crimson-colored eyes. Formerly possessing a meek and timid look, it changed to one of coldness and intimidation. It's mainly due to him killing people very often, being part of his job. He has whitish-peachy skin tone and has a soft texture to it, despite his status and occupation. Like his best friend after the time skip, he's noted to have a very lithe, yet muscular build. He has his own set of abs, toned arms, legs, chest, and back. This is often disguised by his various outfits, which make him appear to be very scrawny. It's been noted that his build is more advanced than an athlete's. This is because of him being a speed-type fighter; it's geared towards enhancing his overall speed by great margins. His build was gained through various experimentations done on him in order to cure his illness, the harsh training he went through in order to become a Rune Knight Captain, and the various, highly difficult missions he goes on. When one looks at it from a certain perspective, it can be said that he's "built for assassination." Cinkaid's been known to wear two sets of outfits throughout the entire storyline. One is for his job and the other is for when he's out in public. His job attire is considered to be out of the ordinary; it's not something one would wear to an assassination because it seems a bit "flashy". It consists of a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter "Ω" (Omega), the last letter of the Greek alphabet. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on it. The color scheme is red and black, which, ironically, serves as the basis for his private organization. The most prominent piece to this attire is the mask that he wears. Given to him by a fellow member of the Rune Knights, it obscures his eyes and upper face. The mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, brown beast-like-ear pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. The reason he wears this mask is because it represents his status as a "monster" and as a well-trained assassin. An assassin's existence is never supposed to be revealed to the target. This mask hides part of his face, thus obscuring his identity. Interestingly enough, his hair style changes. It's spiked backward in a windswept way, having two noticeable horn-like protrusions on each side. When he's in public, his attire changes completely. Ironically, many state that he's more of a thug than he likes to admit. Combined with the serious air he puts on at all times, this statement is further augmented. He wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Cinkaid wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring and a star-shaped necklace. He also has a piercing in his left ear, a gift that's given to him by Myrai after the formation of the Red Dawn Executioners. His hair changes back to normal but this time, it has two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. Cinkaid Akatsuki 2.png|Cinkaid fixing his mask while on a mission. Cinkaid Akatsuki - Younger 2.png|A younger version of Cinkaid, estimated to be in his late teens. Cinkaid Akatsuki 3.jpg|Cinkaid while out in public. Personality Cinkaid Akatsuki - Badass.png|Cinkaid landing on top of a train with such finesse. Cinkaid regret.gif|Expressing his annoyance at dealing with the enemy Rivalry with Dante Ambitions Background Cinkaid Akatsuki - Younger.png| Cinkaid when he was a teen. Cinkaid Akatsuki Magical Power 2.jpg|Cinkaid unlocking his magical power for the first time. Synopsis Equipment Sun and Moon (宇宙構成し陰陽(サンアンドムーン), San'andomūn; lit. "Universe/Cosmic Dual Forces Leylines") is unique weapon possessed by Cinkaid. Being one of the few creations of the Magic Council, it was given to him by the upper echelons sometime after the formation of the Red Dawn Executioners. It serves as his primary weapon ever since. Because of its overall appearance, it's classified as an Dual Action Rifle-Edge (最高裁汎用性の残高枚羽根銃器 (デュアル·アクション·ライフル·エッジ), Deyuaru Akushon Raifuru Ejji; lit. "All-Rounded Bladed Firearm of Supreme Versatility") by various characters who've witnessed it in action. It comes in two parts — "Sun" and "Moon". Moon serves as a sheath for Sun, and Moon itself can be shot hilt-first out of the barrel. When Sun is unsheathed, Moon's stock becomes more angular and shorter while the barrel extends, holding greater resemblance to an actual rifle. Sun's blade is red and is roughly average in length. While Sun's stock is a dark red, the rest of its components are gray. Made from orichalcum, it's very responsive to magical energy. In fact, it has the ability to briefly absorb energy and send it right back to its original source. The stock itself is rather long when compared to the rest of the firearm. The side of the forestock is decorated with a special logo rose-like denoting. As Sun covers and blocks the barrel of Moon, Moon is unable to fire normally until Sun is unsheathed. Cinkaid was able to fire seven rounds from Moon without reloading, showing its overall ammo capacity. Although small and seemingly lightweight, Moon's component is capable of automatic fire, and Sun is used in Iaijutsu style (quickly drawing the sword for a strike and then sheathing it again). This function is commonly used, and later integrated, into Cinkaid fighting style — letting him deliver fast-paced strikes in mere instances. The range of Moon is subject to debate; while, like any firearm, it should be capable of firing at a variety of distances, Cinkaid usually fires it from a point-blank or close range. It's been theorized that this is to ensure the ammo's full power reaches the opponent, but Cinkaid later stated that it's also part of his fighting style as he wants to catch his enemies off-guard for a brief time or create distance between each other. The name of this weapon was a tad random, having no actual meaning — stated by both Cinkaid and Dante respectively. It's later to be proven false, as Myrai noted that Cinkaid told her that the name relates to the very deep and profound relationship that he and Dante share. According to him, Dante represents the "moon", and he represents the "sun". Though opposites in various aspects, they are able to co-exist with one another. Cinkaid Akatsuki's Weapon 2.png|"Sun" - The that makes up his weapon. Cinkaid Akatsuki's Weapon 3.png|Cinkaid sheathing "Sun" after inital use. Cinkaid Akatsuki's Weapon 4.png|Cinkaid absorbing energy with the blade. Cinkaid Akatsuki's Weapon 6.png|"Moon" - The gun part of his weapon, fashioned after an old rifle. Cinkaid Akatsuki's Weapon 7.jpg|The schematics of Cinkaid's weapon Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Monstrous Strength: High Durability: God-Like Speed: :Enhanced Balance & Coordination: :' Enhanced Reflexes': :Acrobatics Expertise: :Hyper-speed Combat: :Afterimage: :*'Mueishō' (無影翔, Shadowless Flight): Combat Skills Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Advanced Swordsmanship Prowess: :*'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): : : :*'Senmaioroshi ' (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): :*'Akatsuki-ryū: Kyōda Shinsatsu' (暁流・強打神殺, lit. "Style of the Red Dawn: God-Killing Swipe"): : : :*'Itto Ryōdan: Genmugai Shingetsurin' (一刀両断·幻夢ガイ真月輪, lit. "One-Bladed Double Severing: Phantasm Victory Song of the True Moon Ring"): Expert Gunslinger: Magical Prowess Master Magician: Immense Magical Power: :Vermillion Blazing Aura: :Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. :*'Tenjinran' (天神嵐, lit. Storm of the Heavenly Deity): Thermokinesis Cryokinesis & Ice-Make Pyrokinesis & Heat-Make Thermal Force Overdrive Bullet Magic *'Arazome Shigure' (退紅時雨, lit. Faded Scarlet Late Autumn Shower): Sword Magic *'Celestial-Quaking Cut' (動天斬, lit. Dōtenzan): *'Sword Birth' (一刀昇天万刀一刀降雨風(ソード・バース) , Sōdo Bāsu; lit. One Sword Gives Rise to Ten Thousand, Endless Rain of Infinite Blades ''): Other Skills '''Assassin Grandmastery': High Intellect: :Multilingual/Polyglot: Stealth Expertise: :Invisibility: Quotes *''"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way."'' — Cinkaid to his fellow partner about facing the enemy. *''"Sorry... For making you do the dirty work..."'' — Cinkaid to a fellow Wizard Saint about doing a job in his place. *''"Those who can't acknowledge their real selves are bound to fail."'' — Cinkaid remembering the words of his best friend. *''"Apparently, one of my subordinates decided to screw you over. They said that they did it for "my sake" but that's total bullshit in my book. They decided to get greedy because they were bored and had nothing else to do. I properly scolded them for that. However, in this case, they weren't in the wrong. They made the right decision. I will have to properly apologize to them afterward. For now, let me finish what they started."'' — Cinkaid to Kokabiel Styx during their initial battle. *''"OH MY FUCKING GOD, WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT! IT GETS FUCKING ANNOYING AFTER A WHILE! DO YOU HEAR ME CALLING YOU "MR. LOVE DOCTOR"! NO?! THEN CUT IT ALREADY! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND OR ELSE I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU IN A MYRIAD OF WAYS BY NOW!!!!"'' — Cinkaid to Dante after being called "Mr. Tsundere" multiple times during their encounter. *''"If you let your guard down… you're dead."'' — To one of his subordinates during an espionage mission. *''"Ah crap, I screwed up again with this. Eh.... I'll have one of my lower, more-competent subordinates do it"'' — Cinkaid talking about a particular job that's out of his skill set. References Behind the Scenes Trivia *Unlike Dante, he doesn't hate the cold and has no preference to weather-type conditions. This may be due to his thermokinetic powers and his body's adaptation to any situation it's put in. *He's known to be a smoker, enjoying it from a relatively young age, precisely 18, in order to relieve stress. *Cinkaid 's favorite saying is "Armour-sleeved single hit" (鎧袖一触, Gaishū Isshoku), which means to defeating someone with a single blow. This might correlate to his role as an assassin, always having to end things in an instant before the enemy has time to react. *He's known to be an avid lover of Dante's pet, always wishing to have one of his own. He even states that it "looks cute enough to hug and carry around." , though he doesn't show it in front of others in fear of what they might think of him. :*He soon gets one later in the story as a gift from Dante as thanks for all of his help thus far. *He has , a fear for most kinds of insects. Dante says that this fear comes from the fact that spider eggs once hatched in his ear and he got traumatized when he saw them coming out of it. This fear is transferred over to all insect-like beings of the sort. *Cinkaid is the author's main supporting character for his storyline and roleplays thus far, being somewhat used as back-up for Dante. *Of course, Cinkaid's favorite colors are Vermillion & Crimson as opposed to his best friend's favorite colors of Azure & Cerulean. *The quote about Cinkaid's comment on humanity's thirst for power was inspired by both 's talk to Sasuke about one's own perception about reality during their final battle in the hit series Naruto and 's speech about equality amongst humankind another hit series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fire Magic User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Assassin Category:S-Class Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knight Category:Independent Mage Category:Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten Category:Original Characters Category:Sword User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Neutral Good